Mi nombre es Bella
by paush54
Summary: Cuando Jasper se marcha de la ciudad, la vida de Bella sufre un cambio radical que la llevará a conocer a un hombre mayor que ella.Y a descubrir secretos de su familia. Dos hombres. Una mujer. Una elección que puede salvar a ésta o hundirla.
1. Argumento

_los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la trama a Lisa Kleypas._

* * *

><p><strong>ARGUMENTO <strong>

Bella Swan alberga sueños y tiene una gran determinación. Esta la llevará lejos de Welcome, Texas... si consigue que su mente no se deje dominar por su apasionado corazón. En cuanto a Japer Hale, también sus ambiciones van mucho más allá de Welcome, y Bella constituye una complicación que no necesita. Sin embargo, algo más fuerte que ellos mismos los atrae.

Cuando Japer se marcha de la ciudad para intentar alcanzar sus objetivos, la vida de Bella sufre un cambio radical, un cambio que la llevará a conocer a un hombre mayor que ella, poderoso y protector.Y también a descubrir secretos de su propia familia.

Dos hombres. Una mujer. Una elección que puede salvar a ésta o hundirla.


	2. Capitulo 1

_los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la trama a Lisa Kleypas. _

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1<strong>

Cuando yo tenía cuatro años, mi padre murió en un accidente en una plataforma petrolífera. Él ni siquiera formaba parte del equipo de perforación, pues era administrativo. Incluso vestía traje y corbata cuando iba a supervisar las instalaciones de producción y extracción. Sin embargo, aquel día tropezó junto a un hueco en una de las plataformas de una torre en construcción, y cayó unos veinte metros hasta la plataforma inferior, donde falleció de inmediato, con el cuello roto.

Yo tardé mucho tiempo en comprender que mi padre no iba a volver jamás. Lo esperé durante meses sentada junto a la ventana de nuestra casa en Katy, al oeste de Houston. Algunos días lo esperaba al final del camino de entrada a nuestra casa y escudriñaba todos los coches que pasaban. No importaba cuánto insistiera mi madre en que dejara de esperarlo, yo no podía dejar de hacerlo. Supongo que creía que la intensidad de mi deseo lo haría regresar.

Sólo conservo unos cuantos recuerdos de mi padre, aunque en realidad no son más que impresiones. En una o dos ocasiones debió de llevarme sobre los hombros, pues recuerdo la superficie sólida de su pecho contra mis pantorrillas, la sensación de balancearme en lo alto anclada por la firme presión de sus dedos en mis tobillos, y el tacto en mis manos de espeso cabello negro y escalonado. Aún hoy casi puedo oírlo cantar _Arriba del cielo, _una nana mexicana que siempre me inducía dulces sueños.

Sobre la cómoda de mi dormitorio hay una fotografía enmarcada de mi padre, la única que tengo. En ella, mi padre viste una camisa vaquera, unos tejanos con raya y un cinturón de piel labrada con una hebilla de plata con adornos turquesa del tamaño de un plato de postre. Una leve sonrisa curva un extremo de su boca y un hoyuelo interrumpe la superficie morena y suave de su mejilla. A decir de todos, era un hombre inteligente y romántico y un trabajador empedernido con muchas ambiciones. Estoy convencida de que habría conseguido grandes cosas si hubiera podido disfrutar de más años de vida. Sé pocas cosas acerca de mi padre, pero estoy convencida de que me quería. Lo percibo incluso en esas leves impresiones que conservo de él.

Mi madre nunca encontró a otro hombre que ocupara su lugar. O quizá sería más acertado afirmar que encontró a muchos, pero pocos se quedaron durante largo tiempo. Mi madre era guapa, aunque no feliz, y atraer a _los _hombres nunca constituyó un problema para ella. Sin embargo, que se quedaran era otro asunto. Cuando cumplí trece años, mi madre había salido con más hombres de los que yo podía contar. Para mí constituyó un alivio cuando encontró uno con el que decidió que podía vivir durante algún tiempo.

Acordaron mudarse juntos a Welcome, una pequeña ciudad del este de Tejas, cerca de donde él había crecido. En Welcome yo lo perdí todo y lo gané todo. Welcome es donde mi vida dejó un camino para tomar otro, el cual me condujo a lugares a los que nunca creí que iría.

El día que llegamos al campamento de casas prefabricadas, pasé por una calle que transcurría entre filas de casas alineadas como teclas de un piano. El campamento era un entramado de calles polvorientas y sin salida al que se había añadido una rotonda nueva que bordeaba el campamento por la izquierda. Las casas, unas adornadas con zócalos de aluminio y otras con celosías de madera, estaban asentadas en losas de cemento. Algunas disponían de un jardín delantero con mirtos de flores secas y tallos agrietados debido al calor.

Aquel día, el sol poniente era redondo y blanco, como un plato de papel pegado al cielo. El calor parecía provenir tanto de abajo como de arriba y se elevaba en ondas visibles que brotaban del resquebrajado suelo. En Welcome, el tiempo avanzaba prácticamente a rastras y sus habitantes consideraban que todo lo que tenía que hacerse deprisa no merecía la pena hacerse. Los perros y los gatos se pasaban la mayor parte del día durmiendo en las calurosas sombras y sólo se levantaban para dar unos cuantos lengüetazos al agua tibia que goteaba de los conductos del agua. Incluso las moscas se movían con lentitud.

Un sobre que contenía un cheque crujía en el bolsillo de mis shorts vaqueros. Mi madre me había encargado que se lo entregara al señor Louis Aro, el gerente de Bluebonnet Ranch, quien vivía en una casa de ladrillos rojos construida cerca de la entrada del campamento.

Mientras avanzaba con pesadez por el agrietado asfalto, tenía la sensación de que mis pies se estaban cociendo en el interior de las deportivas. Por el camino, vi a un par de chicos más mayores que yo que charlaban, en actitud relajada, con una adolescente. La chica tenía el cabello largo y rubio, lo llevaba recogido en una cola de caballo y un flequillo engominado le cubría la frente. Buena parte de su piel bronceada quedaba expuesta gracias a unos shorts diminutos y a la escueta parte de arriba de un biquini de color violeta, lo cual explicaba que los chicos estuvieran tan absortos en la conversación que mantenían con ella.

Uno de ellos vestía unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta sin mangas, y el otro, de cabello moreno, vestía unos tejanos y unas botas vaqueras y sucias. Este último apoyaba el peso en una de sus piernas, tenía un pulgar hundido en uno de sus bolsillos y gesticulaba con la otra mano al hablar. Había algo llamativo en su figura alta y huesuda y en su perfil adusto, y su vitalidad casi desentonaba en aquel entorno caluroso y somnoliento.

Aunque los tejanos, sea cual sea su edad, son sociables por naturaleza y entablan conversación con los desconocidos sin titubear, resultaba obvio que yo pasaría junto a aquel trío sin ser vista, aunque a mí ya me estaba bien.

Cuando, discretamente, me crucé con ellos por el otro lado de la calle, un estallido de ruido y agitación me sobresaltó. Volví la cabeza hacia atrás y vi que un par de pit bulls rabiosos y agresivos corrían hacia mí. Los pit bulls ladraban, gruñían y curvaban los labios mostrando unos dientes puntiagudos y amarillentos. A mí los perros nunca me han dado miedo, pero aquellos dos sin duda estaban decididos a matar.

Los instintos me dominaron y me di la vuelta dispuesta a salir corriendo, pero las suelas desgastadas de mis deportivas resbalaron en un puñado de grava y mi cuerpo se adelantó a mis piernas de tal modo que caí al suelo a cuatro patas. Solté un chillido y me cubrí la cabeza con los brazos convencida de que los perros me despedazarían. Por encima del zumbido de la sangre en mis oídos oí una voz enojada y, en lugar de las fauces de los perros en mi carne, sentí que unas manos fuertes me sujetaban.

Solté otro chillido, alguien me dio la vuelta y me encontré, cara a cara, con el chico moreno. Él me echó una ojeada rápida para asegurarse de que me encontraba bien y volvió a gritar a los pit bulls. Éstos habían retrocedido unos metros y sus ladridos se habían apaciguado hasta convertirse en gruñidos malhumorados.

— ¡Largaos de aquí! ¡Maldita sea! — Soltó el chico—. ¡Llevad vuestros malditos traseros de vuelta a casa y dejad de asustar a la gente, par dem...!

El chico se contuvo y me lanzó una mirada rápida.

Los pit bulls dejaron de gruñir, retrocedieron con cautela y experimentaron un sorprendente cambio de humor mientras sus lenguas rosadas colgaban de sus fauces como las cintas de los globos en una fiesta de cumpleaños.

Mi salvador los contempló con enojo y se dirigió al chico de la camiseta sin mangas.

— ¡Pete, lleva los perros de vuelta a casa de Miss Marva!

— Ya _s'irán_ solos — protestó el chico, reacio a separarse de la muchacha rubia del biquini violeta.

— ¡Llévatelos! — exclamó el chico moreno con tono autoritario—. Y dile a Miss Marva que se acuerde de cerrar la maldita verja.

Mientras los chicos mantenían esta conversación, yo contemplé mis rodillas y vi que sangraban y estaban sucias de tierra. Cuando se me pasó el susto, empecé a llorar, con lo que mi caída al abismo de la más absoluta vergüenza fue total. Intenté tragar saliva por mi tensa garganta, pero cuanto más lo intentaba, peor era el resultado. Las lágrimas resbalaban por debajo de la montura de plástico de mis enormes gafas.

— ¡Mierda...! — Oí que exclamaba el chico de la camiseta sin mangas, y después de soltar un suspiro, se acercó a los perros y los cogió por el collar—. ¡Vamos, busca peleas!

Los perros lo siguieron de buena gana, trotando con elegancia a ambos lados del chico como si estuvieran desfilando en un concurso canino. El chico moreno volvió su atención hacia mí y su voz se suavizó.

— Vamos, tranquila... Todo está bien. No tienes por qué llorar.

El chico sacó un pañuelo rojo del bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones y empezó a limpiarme la cara; me secó los ojos y la nariz con destreza y me dijo que me sonara. El pañuelo, apretado con firmeza contra mi nariz, conservaba un olor acre y penetrante a sudor masculino. En aquella época, todos los hombres llevaban un pañuelo rojo en el bolsillo trasero de los pantalones. Yo los había visto utilizarlos como colador, filtro para café, máscara contra el polvo y, una vez, incluso como un pañal improvisado.

— Nunca huyas así de un perro. — El chico volvió a introducir el pañuelo en el bolsillo trasero de sus tejanos—. No importa lo asustada que estés. Sólo desvía la mirada a un lado y aléjate muy, muy despacio, ¿comprendes? Y grita «¡No!» con voz fuerte y potente.

Yo sorbí por la nariz y asentí con la cabeza mientras contemplaba su rostro en sombras. Su ancha boca esbozaba una sonrisa que envió un escalofrío hasta la boca de mi estómago y encogió los dedos de mis pies en el interior de las deportivas.

Le faltaba muy poco para ser realmente guapo, pero sus facciones eran demasiado toscas y marcadas y tenía la nariz torcida cerca del puente, porque se la debía de haber roto en alguna ocasión. Sin embargo tenía una sonrisa que hacía hervir la sangre, unos ojos vivos de un azul intenso que todavía parecían más vivos en contraste con su piel bronceada y un pelo tan brillante como el de un visón.

— No tienes nada que temer de estos perros — explicó él—. Son un engorro, pero por lo que sé nunca han mordido a nadie. Vamos, dame la mano.

El chico tiró de mí hasta que me puse de pie. Las rodillas me ardían, pero yo apenas sentía el dolor, pues ya tenía bastante con mi corazón, que latía con desenfreno. La mano del chico era fuerte y sus dedos cálidos y secos.

— ¿Dónde vives? — preguntó él—. ¿Te has mudado a una de las casas de la zona nueva?

— Ajá.

Yo enjugué una lágrima perdida de mi barbilla.

— ¡Jasper...! — Sonó la voz acaramelada de la muchacha rubia—. La chica ya está bien. Acompáñame a casa. Tengo algo en mi habitación que quiero enseñarte.

«Jasper», de modo que así se llamaba el chico. Él no se movió y dirigió su viva mirada hacia el suelo. Probablemente era mejor que la chica no viera la irónica sonrisa que curvaba la comisura de sus labios. Jasper parecía tener una idea bastante exacta de lo que ella quería enseñarle.

— No puedo — respondió él con voz firme—, tengo que cuidar de esta chiquilla.

El enfado que sentí al oír que se refería a mí como a una cría enseguida fue reemplazado por la sensación de triunfo que experimenté cuando me di cuenta de que me había elegido a mí en lugar de a la chica rubia, aunque no entendía por qué él no daba saltos de alegría ante la posibilidad de ir con ella.

Yo no era fea, pero tampoco el tipo de chica que llama la atención. De mi padre, que era mexicano, había heredado el cabello negro, unas cejas espesas y una boca que, en mi opinión, era el doble de grande de lo necesario. De mi madre había heredado la constitución delgada y los ojos claros, aunque no eran de un verde claro como los de ella, sino de color avellana. Con frecuencia deseé haber nacido con el cabello rubio y la piel de color marfil, como mi madre, pero los tonos oscuros de mi padre habían imperado sobre los de mi madre.

Tampoco ayudaba el hecho de que fuera tímida y llevara gafas. Yo nunca destacaba por encima de los demás, aunque, en realidad, me gustaba permanecer en la sombra y, cuando estaba sola leyendo, era cuando me sentía más feliz. Esto y las buenas notas que sacaba en el colegio acabaron con cualquier posibilidad de ser una chica popular entre mis compañeros de clase, de modo que era de prever que los chicos como Jasper nunca se fijaran en mí.

— ¡Vamos! — apremió él mientras encabezaba la marcha hacia una casa prefabricada de un solo módulo que tenía unos escalones de hormigón en la parte trasera.

Un cierto engreimiento animaba el caminar de Jasper, quien se movía con la desenvoltura de un ser libre y sin preocupaciones.

Yo lo seguí con cautela mientras imaginaba cómo se enfadaría mi madre si se enteraba de que me había ido con un desconocido.

— ¿Es tuya? — le pregunté mientras mis pies se hundían en la crujiente hierba seca que conducía a la casa.

Jasper volvió la cabeza hacia mí y me respondió:

— Vivo aquí con mi madre, dos hermanos y una hermana.

— Son muchas personas para una casa de un solo módulo — comenté yo.

— Así es. Tengo que mudarme pronto, en esta casa no hay sitio para mí. Mi madre dice que estoy creciendo tan deprisa que pronto echaré las paredes abajo.

La idea de que aquel chico fuera a crecer más me parecía casi alarmante.

— ¿Cuánto más vas a crecer? — le pregunté.

Él se echó a reír mientras se acercaba a la llave de paso de una manguera de jardín de color grisáceo. Tras darle unos cuantos giros hábiles, el agua empezó a brotar y Jasper se dirigió al extremo de la manguera.

— No lo sé, en realidad ya soy más alto que la mayoría de mis parientes. Siéntate en el escalón de abajo y estira las piernas.

Yo le obedecí mientras contemplaba mis pantorrillas esqueléticas y mi piel cubierta de una pelusilla negra e infantil. Me había depilado las piernas varias veces, pero todavía no lo hacía con regularidad. No pude evitar compararlas con las piernas de piel suave y bronceada de la chica rubia y la vergüenza creció en mi interior.

Jasper se acercó a mí con la manguera, se acuclilló y me advirtió:

— Es probable que te escueza un poco, Bella.

— No importa, yo... — De repente me callé y mis ojos se abrieron como platos— ¿Cómo sabes que ése es mi nombre?

Jasper esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado.

— Está escrito en la parte trasera de tu cinturón.

Aquel año, los cinturones con nombre estaban de moda y yo le había pedido a mi madre que me comprara uno. Juntas elegimos uno de piel rosa pálido con mi nombre grabado en letras rojas.

Yo solté un respingo mientras Jasper enjuagaba mis rodillas con un chorro de agua tibia y las limpiaba de sangre y arenilla. Me dolió más de lo que esperaba, sobre todo cuando él pasó el pulgar por la carne hinchada para desprender unas cuantas partículas de tierra que se habían pegado a la piel.

Cuando me estremecí, Jasper emitió un sonido tranquilizador y se puso a hablar para distraerme.

— ¿Cuántos años tienes, doce?

— Catorce y tres cuartos.

Sus ojos azules chispearon.

— Eres bastante pequeña para tener catorce años y tres cuartos.

— No es verdad — repliqué indignada—. Este año estudiaré el último curso de secundaria. ¿Y tú cuántos años tienes?

— Diecisiete y dos quintos.

Yo me puse tensa al percibir su burla, pero al mirarlo a los ojos, noté que lo decía en broma. Nunca me había sentido tan atraída por otro ser humano en mí vida. La curiosidad y el afecto se entremezclaban, y miles de preguntas brotaron en mi interior.

Un par de veces a lo largo de la vida ocurre algo así: encuentras a un desconocido y lo único que sabes es que tienes que averiguarlo todo acerca de él.

— ¿Cuántos hermanos tienes? — preguntó él.

— Ninguno. Sólo estamos mi madre, su novio y yo.

— Si puedo, mañana iré a verte con mi hermana Maria. Ella te presentará a las chicas de por aquí y te indicará de cuáles debes mantenerte alejada.

Jasper apartó la manguera de mis escocidas rodillas, las cuales ahora estaban limpias y sonrosadas.

— ¿Y qué hay de la chica con la que estabas hablando antes? ¿Debo mantenerme alejada de ella?

Jaspere sbozó una sonrisa fugaz.

— Se llama Tamryn y, sí, mantente alejada de ella. No le gustan mucho las otras chicas.

Jasper cerró la llave del agua y, al regresar, se quedó de pie junto a mí. Su cabello moreno caía sobre su frente y sentí el deseo de apartarlo hacia atrás. Quería tocar a Jasper, pero no con sensualidad, sino con admiración.

— ¿Adonde vas ahora, a tu casa? — preguntó él mientras extendía el brazo hacia mí.

Nuestras manos encajaron con firmeza. Él tiró de mí y no me soltó hasta que estuvo seguro de que mantenía el equilibrio.

— Todavía no, tengo un encargo. He de llevarle un cheque al señor Aro.

Yo toqué mi bolsillo trasero para asegurarme de que el cheque continuaba allí.

Al oír el nombre del señor Aro, una arruga se formó entre las cejas rectas y oscuras de Jasper.

— Te acompaño.

— No tienes por qué hacerlo — contesté, aunque sentí una tímida oleada de placer al oír su oferta.

— Sí que tengo que hacerlo. Tu madre no debería enviarte sola a la oficina.

— No veo por qué.

— Lo entenderás después de conocerlo. — Jasper me agarró por los hombros y me advirtió con determinación—: Si alguna vez, sea por la razón que sea, tienes que ir a ver a Louis Aro, antes ven a buscarme.

El tacto de sus manos era electrizante. Yo contesté con un hilo de voz:

— No querría causarte problemas.

— No es ningún problema.

Jasper me miró durante un instante y después retrocedió medio paso.

— Eres muy amable — respondí yo.

— De eso nada. — Jasper sacudió la cabeza y contestó con una sonrisa sarcástica—: Yo no soy amable, pero entre los pit bulls de Miss Marva y Aro, alguien tiene que cuidar de ti.

Juntos recorrimos la calle principal y Jasper acompasó sus largos pasos a los míos. Cuando nuestros pies avanzaron al mismo ritmo, sentí una punzada intensa y profunda de satisfacción. Podría haber seguido así, caminando a su lado, para siempre. Pocas veces en mi vida había experimentado un momento con tanta intensidad, sin que la soledad acechara a mi alrededor.

Cuando hablé, mi voz sonó lánguida a mis propios oídos, como si estuviéramos tumbados en un prado de hierba espesa a la sombra de un árbol.

— ¿Por qué dices que no eres amable?

Jasper soltó una risita compungida.

— Porque soy un pecador incorregible.

— Yo también.

Esto, desde luego, no era cierto, pero si aquel chico era un pecador incorregible, yo también quería serlo.

— No, tú no lo eres — replicó él con voz lenta y con un convencimiento absoluto.

— ¿Cómo puedes decir eso si no me conoces?

— Lo sé por tu aspecto.

Yo lo miré con disimulo. Tuve la tentación de preguntarle qué más deducía de mi aspecto, pero me temo que yo ya lo sabía. Mi cola de caballo enredada y despeinada, la recatada longitud de mis shorts, mis enormes gafas, mis cejas sin depilar... Lo cierto es que mi imagen no encajaba exactamente con las fantasías más salvajes de ningún chico, de modo que decidí cambiar de tema de conversación.

— ¿El señor Aro es malo? — le pregunté—. ¿Por eso no debería visitarlo sola?

— Heredó el campamento de sus padres hará unos cinco años y, desde entonces, ha acosado a todas las mujeres que se cruzan en su camino. Lo intentó con mi madre una o dos veces, hasta que le advertí que, si volvía a hacerlo, me aseguraría de que no quedara de él más que una mancha en el suelo.

Yo no dudé, ni por un segundo, de que Jasper cumpliría su advertencia. A pesar de lo joven que era, Jasper era muy corpulento y podía hacer mucho daño a cualquiera.

Llegamos a la casa de ladrillos rojos, que estaba anclada en la tierra plana y árida como una garrapata en un venado. Un letrero blanco y negro de gran tamaño en el que se leía: «Campamento de casas prefabricadas Bluebonnet Ranch», estaba clavado en el suelo a un lado de la casa, cerca de la calle principal, y en las esquinas del letrero había unos ramitos de lupinos de plástico descolorido. Un poco más allá del letrero y alineada de una forma cuidadosa con la calle, había una hilera de flamencos rosa de madera acribillados a balazos.

Según averigüé más tarde, era costumbre de algunos de los residentes del campamento, entre ellos el señor Aro, hacer prácticas de tiro en el terreno de un vecino. Allí, disparaban a una hilera de flamencos de madera que cabeceaban cuando les acertaban. Si un flamenco estaba demasiado lleno de agujeros y no resultaba útil como blanco, lo colocaban en la entrada del campamento como propaganda de la habilidad de tiro de los residentes.

En una ventana situada a uno de los lados de la puerta principal, colgaba un letrero con la palabra «Abierto». Tranquila gracias a la sólida presencia de Jasper, me dirigí a la puerta, di unos golpecitos vacilantes y la abrí.

Una mujer de la limpieza de origen latino estaba fregando la entrada. En un rincón, un casete emitía el ritmo animado de la música texana. La mujer levantó la vista y declaró en un español rápido como una metralleta:

— Cuidado, el piso está mojado.

Yo sólo sabía unas cuantas palabras de español y, como no tenía ni idea de lo que había dicho, sacudí la cabeza en señal de disculpa, sin embargo, Jasper contestó en español y sin inmutarse:

— Gracias, tendremos cuidado. — A continuación, puso su mano en mi espalda y me advirtió—: Cuidado, el suelo está mojado.

— ¿Hablas español? — le pregunté algo sorprendida.

Él arqueó sus cejas oscuras.

— ¿Tú no?

Yo, avergonzada, negué con la cabeza. Siempre me había dado algo de vergüenza no hablar español a pesar de ser hija de un mexicano.

Una figura alta y corpulenta apareció en la puerta de la oficina. A primera vista, Louis Aro era un hombre atractivo, pero su belleza estaba hecha una ruina, pues su rostro y su cuerpo reflejaban el deterioro debido a los continuos excesos. Vestía una camisa a rayas que llevaba por fuera de los pantalones, sin duda para esconder sus michelines. Aunque sus pantalones debían de ser de poliéster barato, sus botas estaban confeccionadas con piel de serpiente auténtica teñida de azul. Sus facciones, equilibradas y regulares, quedaban estropeadas por sus mejillas abultadas y su cuello seboso.

Aro me miró con un interés superficial y sus labios se curvaron en una mala imitación de una sonrisa. Primero se dirigió a Jasper:

— ¿Quién es la pequeña espalda mojada?

Por el rabillo del ojo vi que la mujer de la limpieza se ponía rígida y dejaba de limpiar. Por lo visto había sido objeto de aquella expresión muchas veces y conocía su significado.

Al percibir la tensión en la mandíbula de Jasper y su puño crispado, yo intervine con precipitación:

— Señor Aro, soy...

— No la llame así— declaró Jasper con un tono de voz que erizó el vello de mi nuca.

Los dos hombres se miraron con una animosidad palpable y sin parpadear. Uno, un hombre que había superado ampliamente la flor de la vida, y el otro, un chico que ni siquiera la había alcanzado. Sin embargo, si hubieran entablado una pelea, yo no tenía ninguna duda de cómo habría terminado.

— Me llamo Bella Swan — declaré intentando suavizar la tensión del momento—. Mi madre y yo nos acabamos de mudar aquí. — Saqué el sobre del bolsillo trasero de mis shorts y se lo tendí—. Mi madre me ha pedido que le diera esto.

Aro cogió el sobre y lo introdujo en el bolsillo de su camisa mientras me miraba de arriba abajo.

— ¿Diana Jones es tu madre?

— Sí, señor.

— ¿Cómo puede una mujer como ella haber tenido una hija de piel oscura como tú? Tu padre debía de ser mexicano.

— Sí, señor.

Aro soltó una risita burlona, sacudió la cabeza e hizo una mueca.

— Dile a tu madre que, la próxima vez, me traiga el cheque personalmente, que tengo que hablar con ella.

— De acuerdo.

Ansiosa por salir de allí, tiré del tenso brazo de Jasper. Él me siguió hasta la puerta después de lanzar una última mirada de advertencia a Louis Aro.

— Será mejor que no te mezcles con unos fracasados como los Hale, pequeña — exclamó Aro cuando ya estábamos fuera—. No crean más que problemas. Y Jasper es el peor de todos.

Tras un minuto escaso en su presencia, me sentía como si hubiera estado caminando por un vertedero con la basura hasta el cuello. Me volví con nerviosismo hacia Jasper.

— ¡Menudo gilipollas! — exclamé.

— Ya puedes decirlo.

— ¿Tiene esposa e hijos?

Jasper negó con la cabeza.

— Por lo que yo sé, se ha divorciado un par de veces. Algunas de las mujeres de la ciudad creen que es un buen partido. Por su aspecto, nadie lo diría, pero tiene bastante dinero.

— ¿Gracias al campamento?

— Al campamento y a algún que otro trabajillo extra.

— ¿Qué tipo de trabajillo extra?

Jasper se rió sin ganas.

— No quieras saberlo.

Caminamos en silencio hasta el inicio de la zona nueva. Con la llegada del anochecer, aparecían signos de vida en el campamento: coches que regresaban al hogar, voces y sonidos de los televisores que se filtraban por las delgadas paredes, olor a frito... El blanco sol descansaba en el horizonte y teñía el cielo de colores púrpura, naranja y carmesí.

— ¿Es aquí? — preguntó Jasper mientras se detenía delante de mi casa blanca con su pulcro zócalo exterior de aluminio.

Yo asentí incluso antes de percibir el contorno de mi madre en la ventana de la pequeña cocina.

— Sí, aquí es — exclame aliviada—. Gracias.

Mientras lo observaba con detenimiento a través de mis gafas de montura marrón, Jasper alargó el brazo para apartar un mechón de cabello que se había soltado de mi cola de caballo. La callosa yema de su dedo rozó con suave aspereza la línea del nacimiento de mi cabello, como si se tratara del lametazo de la lengua de un gato.

— ¿Sabes a qué me recuerdas? — Preguntó él mientras me escudriñaba con sus ojos azules—. A un mochuelo duende.

— Eso no existe — respondí yo.

— Sí que existe. En general, viven más al sur, en el valle del Río Grande y más allá, pero, de vez en cuando, alguno vuela hasta aquí. Yo he visto uno. — Jasper utilizó el pulgar y el índice para indicar una distancia de unos diez centímetros—. Son sólo así de grandes. Es un pájaro pequeño y gracioso.

— Yo no soy pequeña — protesté yo.

Jasper sonrió. Su sombra me cubrió y evitó que el sol poniente me deslumbrara. Un estremecimiento desconocido para mí recorrió mi interior. Yo quería adentrarme en su sombra hasta encontrarme con su cuerpo y sentir sus brazos a mi alrededor.

— Aro tenía razón, ¿sabes? — declaró Jasper.

— ¿Acerca de qué?

— La verdad es que soy un problema.

Yo ya lo sabía. Mi acelerado corazón lo sabía y mis flaqueantes rodillas lo sabían, y también mi estómago encogido.

— A mí me gustan los problemas — respondí yo con esfuerzo.

Su risa se expandió por el aire.

Jasper se alejó con su caminar de pasos largos y desenvueltos. Una figura oscura y solitaria. Yo recordé la fuerza de sus manos cuando me levantó del suelo. Lo observé hasta que desapareció de mi vista y noté una sensación dulce y espesa en mi garganta, como si acabara de tragarme una cucharada de miel caliente.

El crepúsculo terminó con una extensa franja de luz que recorría el horizonte, como si el cielo fuera una puerta enorme y Dios estuviera echando una última ojeada. «Buenas noches, Welcome», pensé yo, y entré en la casa.

* * *

><p><em>Lo se esta historia parece mas un JasperBella, pero les juro que es un Edward/Bella y mas adelante lo iran notando...espero les haya gustado este primer capitulo, la trama pertenece a un libro que lei de Lisa Kleypas que en verdad me gusto mucho y el titulo original es: Mi nombre es Liberty. es una saga y cuando termine con esta seguire con la historia de alice. :) besos_


	3. Capitulo 2

_ los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la trama a Lisa Kleypas_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2<strong>

La casa recién estrenada despedía un olor agradable a plástico acabado de moldear y a moqueta nueva. Se trataba de una casa de un módulo y dos dormitorios y tenía un patio trasero cementado. Mi madre me había permitido quitar el papel de las paredes de mi habitación, el cual era blanco y estaba estampado con ramilletes de rosas y un ribete azul. Nunca habíamos vivido en una casa prefabricada, y antes de mudarnos hacia el este, a Welcome, vivíamos en Houston, en una casa de alquiler.

Phil, el novio de mi madre, constituía una adquisición nueva, como la casa prefabricada. Tenía la costumbre de cambiar continuamente el canal de la televisión, lo cual, al principio, no me resultaba muy molesto, pero, después de un tiempo, aquel hábito me volvía loca. Cuando Phil estaba cerca, no se podía ver ningún programa más de cinco minutos seguidos.

Yo nunca supe con certeza por qué mi madre lo invitó a vivir con nosotras, pues no parecía ser mejor o muy diferente de cualquiera de sus anteriores novios. Phil era como un perro amigable y grandullón. Era perezoso, guapo y tenía un inicio de tripa de bebedor de cerveza, una maraña espesa de pelo y una sonrisa fácil. Mi madre tuvo que mantenerlo desde el primer día con su Marvaldo de recepcionista de la oficina local de patentes. Phil, por su lado, era un eterno desempleado, pues aunque no le molestaba tener un empleo, estaba por completo en contra de la idea de buscarlo, lo cual constituía una paradoja sureña habitual.

No obstante, a mí Phil me gustaba, porque hacía reír a mi madre. El sonido de sus escasas risas era tan preciado para mí que me habría gustado atrapar una y conservarla en un frasco para siempre.

Cuando entré en la casa, vi que Phil estaba tumbado en el sofá con una cerveza en la mano mientras mi madre apilaba latas en uno de los armarios de la cocina.

— ¡Hola, Bella! — saludó Phil con jovialidad.

— Hola, Phil.

Yo me dirigí a la pequeña cocina para ayudar a mi madre. La luz que despedía el fluorescente del techo se reflejaba en la resplandeciente cabellera rubia de mi madre. Ella tenía la tez clara y las facciones delicadas, unos misteriosos ojos verdes y unos labios tiernos. El único indicio de su enorme tozudez era el contorno anguloso y definido de su mandíbula, la cual era afilada como la proa de un antiguo velero.

— ¿Le has llevado el cheque al señor Aro, Bella?

— Sí. — Yo cogí unos paquetes de harina, azúcar y maíz y los guarde en uno de los armarios—. Es un verdadero idiota, mamá. Me ha llamado espalda mojada.

Ella se volvió de repente hacia mí con los ojos chispeantes. Una oleada de rubor cubrió sus mejillas de un tono sonrosado.

— ¡Será imbécil! — exclamó—. No me lo puedo creer. ¿Phil has oído lo que acaba de contarme Bella?

— No.

— La ha llamado espalda mojada.

— ¿Quién?

— Louis Aro, el gerente. Levanta el trasero del sofá y ve a hablar con él. ¡Ahora! Y dile que no se le ocurra volver a hacerlo.

— Vamos, cariño, esa expresión no significa nada — protestó Phil—. Todo el mundo lo dice sin intención de herir a nadie.

— ¡No te atrevas a justificarlo!

Mi madre me acercó hacia sí y me rodeó con los brazos de una forma protectora. Sorprendida por la intensidad de su reacción, después de todo no era la primera vez que me llamaban de ese modo ni sería la última, permití que me abracara unos instantes.

— Estoy bien, mamá — la tranquilicé.

— Cualquiera que emplee esa expresión demuestra que es un estúpido ignorante — declaró mi madre con voz cortante—. No hay nada malo en ser mexicana, tú ya lo sabes.

Mi madre estaba más ofendida por mí que yo misma.

Yo siempre había sido muy consciente de lo distinta que era de mi madre. Cuando íbamos juntas a algún lugar, siempre constituíamos el blanco de las miradas curiosas de los demás. Mi madre, blanca como un ángel, y yo, de cabello oscuro y complexión latina. Pero había aprendido a aceptarlo con resignación. Ser medio mexicana era lo mismo que ser mexicana del todo. Esto implicaba que, algunas veces, me llamaran espalda mojada, aunque yo había nacido en Norteamérica y nunca había puesto un pie en Río Grande.

— Phil — insistió mi madre—, ¿vas a ir a hablar con él?

— No tiene por qué hacerlo — contesté yo arrepentida de habérselo contado.

No podía imaginarme a Phil metiéndose en problemas por algo que consideraba una nimiedad.

— Cariño — volvió a protestar Phil—, no tiene ningún sentido que te pelees con el propietario el primer día...

— La cuestión es si eres lo suficiente hombre para defender a mi hija. — Mi madre le lanzó una mirada furiosa—. ¡Ya lo haré yo, maldita sea!

Se oyó un gemido largo y lastimero que procedía del sofá, pero no se produjo ningún movimiento, salvo la presión del pulgar de Phil en el mando a distancia.

— No vayas, mamá — protesté yo con ansiedad—. Phil tiene razón, no ha significado nada.

Yo sabía, con todas las células de mi cuerpo, que tenía que mantener a mi madre alejada de Louis Aro.

— No tardaré — replicó ella con frialdad mientras trataba de encontrar su bolso.

— ¡Por favor, mamá! — Yo busqué, con desesperación, la forma de disuadirla. Es la hora de cenar y tengo hambre. Mucha hambre. ¿Podemos salir a cenar fuera? Probemos la cafetería de la ciudad.

A todos los adultos que conocía, incluida mi madre, les gustaba ir a la cafetería.

Mi madre se detuvo y me miró con fijeza mientras su expresión se suavizaba.

— ¡Pero si tú odias la comida de las cafeterías!

— Ya no tanto — repliqué yo—. En realidad, comer con bandejas con compartimentos empieza a gustarme. — Al ver que una sonrisa empezaba a brotar de la comisura de sus labios, añadí—: Con Marvarte, hoy será la noche de la tercera edad y podrás comer a mitad de precio.

— ¡Mocosa! — exclamó ella mientras rompía a reír—. Después del traslado, la verdad es que sí que me siento como si fuera de la tercera edad. — Mi madre se dirigió a la salita, apagó el televisor y se quedó de pie delante de la pantalla—. Levántate, Phil.

— ¡Me perderé el programa de lucha libre! — protestó él mientras se incorporaba.

Su pelo enmarañado estaba aplastado en un lado debido al tiempo que llevaba echado en el sofá.

— En cualquier caso, tampoco lo verías acabar — declaró mi madre—. ¡Vamos, Phil, o esconderé el mando un mes entero!

Phil exhaló un suspiro y se puso de pie.

Al día siguiente, conocí a Maria, la hermana de Jasper, quien era sólo un año mayor que yo, aunque me sacaba casi una cabeza de altura. Más que guapa, era llamativa, con un cuerpo atlético y miembros largos, como todos los Hale. Los Hale eran una familia de inclinaciones físicas, competitivos y bromistas, o sea todo lo opuesto a lo que yo era. Al ser la única niña de la familia, Maria había aprendido a no intimidarse ante ningún desafío y a afrontar cualquier reto, por muy irrealizable que pareciera. Yo admiraba su temeridad, aunque no la compartía. Maria me contó que ser una aventurera en un lugar donde resultaba imposible encontrar una sola aventura constituía una maldición.

Maria quería con locura a su hermano mayor y le encantaba hablar de él casi tanto como a mí me encantaba escucharla. Según me contó, Jasper se había graduado el año anterior y salía con una chica de último curso del instituto que se llamaba Amanda Tatum. Las chicas se echaban en sus brazos desde que tenía doce años. Ahora Jasper se dedicaba a construir y reparar cercas de alambre para los ganaderos de la zona y había pagado la entrada de una furgoneta para su madre. Jasper había sido defensa en el equipo de fútbol de su colegio hasta que se rompió los ligamentos de la rodilla y había ganado la carrera de los cuarenta metros con un tiempo de 4,5 segundos. Podía imitar el canto de casi todas las aves de Tejas, desde el carbonero hasta el pavo salvaje, y era amable con ella y sus dos hermanos menores, Seth y Sam.

Yo pensaba que Maria era la chica con más Marvarte del mundo por tener a Jasper como hermano y, aunque su familia era muy pobre, yo la envidiaba. A mí nunca me gustó ser hija única. Siempre que una amiga me invitaba a cenar a su casa, me sentía como si estuviera en un país extraño y absorbía todo lo que hacían y decían. Sobre todo, me gustaban las familias que armaban mucho alboroto. Mi madre y yo éramos muy tranquilas y, aunque ella me aseguraba que dos personas ya formaban una familia, a mí me parecía que la nuestra no estaba completa.

Yo siempre quise tener una familia numerosa. Todas mis amigas tenían abuelos, tíos abuelos, primos segundos y terceros y otros familiares lejanos con los que se reunían una o dos veces al año, pero yo nunca conocí a los miembros de mi familia. Mi padre había sido hijo único, como yo, y sus padres habían muerto. El resto de su familia, los Jimenez, estaba desperdigada por todo el estado. Los Jimenez habían vivido en el condado de Liberty durante generaciones. De hecho, ésa era la razón de que me hubieran puesto aquel nombre( en el libro original se llama Liberty). Yo nací en la ciudad de Bella, que está situada al noreste de Houston. Los Jimenez se habían establecido en aquella zona a principios del siglo XIX, cuando México abrió aquella región a los colonizadores. Con el tiempo, los Jimenez cambiaron su apellido por el de Swan. Y, mientras unos fallecieron, el resto vendieron sus tierras y se trasladaron a otras regiones.

Esto me dejaba sólo con la rama de mi madre; sin embargo, siempre que le preguntaba por su familia, ella se volvía distante y silenciosa o me mandaba a jugar afuera. En cierta ocasión, incluso vi que se echaba a llorar mientras se sentaba en la cama con los hombros encorvados, como si llevara sobre ellos una carga invisible. Después de aquel día, no volví a preguntarle por su familia, pero sabía cuál era su apellido de soltera, Truitt, y me preguntaba si los Truitt siquiera sabían de mi existencia.

Sin embargo, por encima de todo me preguntaba qué daño había causado mi madre a su familia para que ellos no la quisieran.

A pesar de mis reticencias y de contarle a Maria que me habían dado un susto de muerte, ella insistió en que fuera a conocer a Miss Marva y sus pit bulls.

— Será mejor que te hagas amiga de ellos — me advirtió Maria—. Algún día volverán a escaparse, pero si te conocen, no te molestarán.

— ¿Quieres decir que sólo se comen a los desconocidos?

Yo no creía que mi miedo fuera excesivo dadas las circunstancias, pero Maria puso los ojos en blanco y me dijo:

— No seas miedica, Bella.

— ¿Sabes lo que te ocurre si te muerde un perro? — le pregunté yo indignada.

— No.

— Sufres hemorragias, lesiones nerviosas, tétanos, rabia, infecciones, amputaciones...

— ¡Qué horror! — exclamó Maria con admiración.

Caminábamos por la calle principal del campamento levantando en el aire piedrecitas y nubes de polvo con nuestras deportivas. El sol caía sobre nuestras cabezas descubiertas y quemaba la raya que separaba en dos nuestro cabello. Cuando nos acercamos a la casa de Maria, vi que Jasper estaba lavando su vieja camioneta azul. Su torso desnudo brillaba como un centavo recién acuñado. Jasper llevaba puestos unos pantalones cortos, unas zapatillas y unas gafas de sol. Al vernos, sonrió, sus blancos dientes resplandecieron en su rostro bronceado y una sensación agradable invadió mi estómago.

— ¡Hola, chicas! — Exclamó él tapando con el pulgar la mitad de la boca de la manguera para que el agua saliera con más presión mientras enjuagaba restos de espuma de la camioneta—. ¿En qué andáis?

Maria respondió por las dos:

— Quiero que Bella se haga amiga de los pit bulls de Miss Marva, pero tiene miedo.

— No es verdad — repliqué yo, lo cual no era cierto, pero no quería que Jasper creyera que era una cobarde.

— Acabas de contarme todo lo que te puede pasar si te muerde un perro — indicó Maria.

— Eso no significa que tenga miedo — contesté a la defensiva—, sino que estoy bien informada.

Jasper lanzó a su hermana una mirada reprobatoria.

— Maria, no puedes forzar a alguien a hacer algo así si no está preparado, deja que Bella lo solucione cuando esté lista.

— Ya lo estoy — declaré yo abandonando todo resto de sentido común en favor del orgullo.

Jasper cerró la llave de paso de la manguera, cogió una camiseta blanca de un tendedero en forma de sombrilla y se la puso.

— Iré con vosotras, Miss Marva me ha estado buscando para que lleve algunas de sus pinturas a la galería de arte.

— ¿Es una artista? — pregunté yo.

— ¡Oh, sí! — Respondió Maria—. Miss Marva pinta lupinos. Sus cuadros son muy bonitos, ¿verdad, Jasper?

— Así es — respondió él mientras tiraba con suavidad de una de las trenzas de su hermana.

Mientras contemplaba a Jasper, experimenté el mismo anhelo desconocido que había experimentado cuando lo conocí: quería acercarme a él y absorber el aroma de su piel por debajo del algodón blanco de su camiseta.

La voz de Jasper pareció variar un poco cuando se dirigió a mí:

— ¿Cómo están tus rodillas, Bella? ¿Todavía te escuecen?

Yo negué con la cabeza sin pronunciar una palabra, pues su interés me hacía temblar como la cuerda punteada de una guitarra.

Él alargó el brazo hacia mí, titubeó y, al final, cogió mis gafas de montura marrón. Como de costumbre, los cristales estaban llenos de manchas y huellas de dedos.

— ¿Cómo puedes ver con esto? — preguntó Jasper.

Yo me encogí de hombros y sonreí en dirección al fascinante contorno borroso de su rostro. Jasper limpió los cristales de las gafas con su camiseta y los examinó con atención antes de devolvérmelas.

— Vamos, os acompaño a casa de Miss Marva, tengo curiosidad por ver qué opina de Bella.

— ¿Miss Marva es agradable?

Yo me coloqué a la derecha de Jasper mientras Maria lo hacía a su izquierda.

— Si le gustas, sí — respondió Jasper.

— ¿Es vieja? — pregunté mientras me acordaba de la vecina cascarrabias que teníamos en Houston, quien me perseguía con un bastón cada vez que pisaba su cuidado jardín.

A mí, las personas de edad no me gustaban especialmente. Las pocas que conocía estaban siempre malhumoradas, eran apáticas o sólo les interesaba hablar con todo tipo de detalles de sus molestias corporales.

Mi pregunta hizo reír a Jasper.

— No estoy seguro, desde que nací tiene cincuenta y nueve años.

Unos cuatrocientos metros más adelante, estaba la casa de Miss Marva. La podría haber identificado incluso sin la ayuda de mis compañeros, pues el ladrido de los dos perros endemoniados, que estaban iras una valla de tela metálica en el patio trasero, la delataba. Los perros sabían que yo me acercaba. Enseguida me sentí mal, unos escalofríos recorrieron mi cuerpo, el sudor me empapó y mi corazón latió con tanta intensidad que lo noté incluso en mis rodillas cubiertas de costras.

De repente me detuve y Jasper sonrió de una forma socarrona.

— ¿Bella, qué haces para que estos perros se pongan tan rabiosos?

— Huelen mi miedo — respondí yo con la mirada fija en el extremo de la cerca, donde los pit bulls arremetían contra la valla y echaban espuma por la boca.

— Me dijiste que los perros no te daban miedo — declaró Maria.

— Los normales no, pero mi límite se encuentra en los pit bulls sanguinarios e infectados por la rabia.

Jasper se echó a reír, puso su cálida mano en mi nuca y la apretó de una forma tranquilizadora.

— Entremos a ver a Miss Marva. Te gustará. — Jasper se quitó las gafas de sol y me miró con sus sonrientes ojos azules—. Te lo prometo.

El interior de la casa despedía un fuerte olor a cigarrillos, a lupinos y a algo bueno que se estaba cociendo en el horno. Hasta el menor de los rincones estaba ocupado por una pieza de arte o artesanía. Había casitas para pájaros pintadas a mano, envoltorios para cajas de Kleenex confeccionados con hilo de nailon, adornos de Navidad, tapetes de ganchillo y cuadros de lupinos sin enmarcar de todas las formas y medidas.

Sentada en medio de aquel caos, había una mujer regordeta, con el cabello tan encrespado y enlacado que formaba un casquete perfecto, y lo llevaba teñido en un tono de rojo que yo nunca había visto en la naturaleza. Su piel constituía una maraña de surcos y arrugas que no cesaban de cambiar para acomodarse a sus animadas expresiones. Su mirada era tan despierta como la de un halcón y, aunque fuera vieja, Miss Marva era todo menos apática.

— Jasper Hale — declaró con la voz áspera de nicotina—, te esperaba hace dos días para que recogieras mis cuadros.

— Sí, señora — respondió él con humildad.

— ¿Y bien, chico, cuál es tu excusa?

— He estado muy ocupado.

— Si apareces tarde, Jasper, lo menos que puedes hacer es inventarte una excusa imaginativa. — Miss Marva dirigió su atención a Maria y a mí—. Maria, ¿quién es la muchacha que viene contigo?

— Se llama Bella Swan, Miss Marva. Ella y su madre acaban de mudarse a la casa nueva de la rotonda.

— ¿Sólo tú y tu madre? — preguntó Miss Marva frunciendo los labios como si acabara de comerse un puñado de pepinillos en vinagre.

— No, señora, el novio de mi madre también vive con nosotras.

Apremiada por las preguntas de Miss Marva, le expliqué todo acerca de Phil y sus cambios de canal, que mi madre era viuda y trabajaba de recepcionista en la compañía local de patentes y que yo había ido a su casa para hacer las paces con sus pit bulls después de que se abalanzaran sobre mí y me asustaran.

— Menudos granujas — declaró Miss Marva de una forma desapasionada—. La mayor parte del tiempo me causan más problemas que beneficios, pero los necesito para que me hagan compañía.

— ¿Qué tienen de malo los gatos? — pregunté yo.

Miss Marva sacudió la cabeza con determinación.

— Renuncié a los gatos hace ya mucho tiempo. Los gatos se encariñan con los lugares y los perros con las personas.

Miss Marva nos condujo hasta la cocina y nos ofreció sendos platos con una ración generosa de pastel de terciopelo rojo. Entre bocado y bocado, Jasper me contó que Miss Marva era la mejor cocinera de Welcome, que sus tartas y pasteles ganaban, año tras año, la banda tricolor del concurso del condado hasta que los organizadores le pidieron que no participara para que los demás tuvieran alguna oportunidad.

El pastel de terciopelo rojo de Miss Marva era el mejor que yo había probado nunca. Estaba elaborado con mantequilla, cacao y suficiente colorante rojo alimentario para hacerlo brillar como un semáforo en rojo, y todo él estaba cubierto con una capa de crema de queso de dos centímetros de grosor.

Comimos como lobos hambrientos y casi desconchamos los platos de cerámica amarilla con nuestros agresivos tenedores, hasta que la menor de las migajas de pastel desapareció. Mis amígdalas todavía disfrutaban del sabor dulce de la crema de queso cuando Miss Marva me condujo hasta un frasco de galletas para perro situado en el extremo de la encimera de fórmica,

— Coge un par para los perros — me indicó Miss Marva—, y dáselas a través de la cerca. En cuanto se las hayan comido, serán amigos tuyos.

Yo tragué saliva con esfuerzo y, de repente, el pastel que había comido se convirtió en un ladrillo en mi estómago. Al ver la expresión de mi rostro, Jasper murmuró:

— No tienes por qué hacerlo.

A mí no me entusiasmaba la idea de enfrentarme a los pit bulls, pero con tal de pasar unos minutos más con Jasper, me habría encarado a una manada de toros de Tejas en estampida. Introduje la mano en el frasco y cogí dos galletas con forma de hueso que se volvieron pegajosas al contacto con la húmeda palma de mi mano. Maria se quedó en la casa ayudando a Miss Marva a acomodar diversos objetos de artesanía en un cajón de plástico de una licorería.

Jasper me acompañó hasta la valla mientras unos ladridos furiosos impregnaban el aire. Los pit bulls tenían las orejas aplastadas contra el cráneo en forma de bala y curvaban los labios mientras gruñían con desprecio. El macho era blanco y negro, y la hembra, de color tostado. Me pregunté por qué creían que valía la pena abandonar la sombra que les proporcionaba el alerón de la casa para abalanzarse hacia mí.

— ¿La valla evitará que se escapen? — pregunté tan pegada a Jasper que casi lo hice tropezar.

Los perros irradiaban una energía incontenible y hacían lo posible por saltar la valla.

— Seguro — declaró Jasper con una firmeza tranquilizadora—. La he construido yo.

Yo contemplé a los irritables perros con recelo.

— ¿Cómo se llaman? _¿Psico _y_ Asesina_?

Jasper negó con la cabeza.

— _Magdalena _y _Tigretón._

Yo me quedé boquiabierta.

— Bromeas.

Una sonrisa burlona cruzó fugazmente sus labios.

— Me temo que no.

Si Miss Marva les había puesto nombres de pastelitos para que resultaran simpáticos, no lo había conseguido. Los perros babeaban y chasqueaban las mandíbulas como si yo fuera una ristra de salchichas.

Jasper se dirigió a ellos con un tono de voz decidido y les aconsejó que se callaran y se portaran bien si sabían lo que les convenía. También les ordenó que se sentaran, obteniendo un éxito a medias. El trasero de _Magdalena _descendió a desgana hasta el Marvalo, pero _Tigretón _continuó de pie en actitud desafiante. Jadeantes y con las fauces abiertas, los pit bulls nos contemplaron con unos ojos que eran como botones negros.

— Ahora — me aconsejó Jasper—. Ofrece una galleta a _Magdalena _con la mano abierta y la palma hacia arriba. No la mires directamente a los ojos, y no realices ningún movimiento brusco.

Yo trasladé una galleta a mi mano izquierda.

— ¿Eres zurda? — preguntó Jasper con amabilidad.

— No, pero si me muerde, al menos podré escribir con la mano derecha.

Jasper se rió entre dientes.

— No te morderá. Vamos.

Yo clavé la mirada en el collar anti pulgas que rodeaba el cuello de _Magdalena _y alargué la mano con la galleta hacia la valla metálica que nos separaba. El cuerpo del animal se puso en tensión ante la expectativa del festín que yo le ofrecía. Por desgracia, no estaba claro si lo que le atraía era la galleta o mi mano. En el último momento, perdí los nervios y retiré el brazo.

De la garganta de _Magdalena _salió un aullido mientras _Tigretón _respondía con una serie de ladridos truncados. Yo lancé una mirada avergonzada a Jasper esperando que se burlara de mí, pero él, sin pronunciar una palabra, deslizó su sólido brazo alrededor de mis hombros, su otra mano buscó la mía y la sostuvo en su palma como si se tratara de un colibrí. Juntos ofrecimos la galleta al ansioso animal, quien la engulló con un enorme sorbetón mientras agitaba su cola recta como un palo. Su lengua dejó una capa de saliva en la palma de mi mano y yo la limpié en mis shorts. Jasper mantuvo su brazo sobre mis hombros mientras yo le daba la otra galleta a _Tigretón._

— Buena chica — me alabó Jasper, y después de darme un breve apretón en los hombros, me soltó.

La presión de su brazo pareció continuar sobre mis hombros incluso después de que lo apartara, y el lugar en que nuestros cuerpos se habían tocado continuaba muy caliente. Mi corazón se había acelerado hasta adquirir un nuevo ritmo, y cada inhalación que realizaba producía un dolor dulce en mis pulmones.

— Todavía me dan miedo — reconocí mientras observaba cómo las dos bestias regresaban junto a la casa y se dejaban caer con pesadez a la sombra.

Jasper, con el cuerpo vuelto hacia mí, apoyó la mano en la valla y desplazó parte de su peso sobre una pierna. Entonces me miró como si viera algo en mi rostro que lo fascinara.

— Tener miedo no siempre es malo — declaró con voz suave—, pues te mantiene en marcha y te ayuda a conseguir cosas.

El silencio que se produjo entre nosotros fue distinto de cualquier otro silencio que yo había experimentado antes, pues era cálido, denso y expectante.

— ¿De qué tienes miedo tú? — me atreví a preguntarle yo.

Un destello de sorpresa brilló en sus ojos, como si nunca antes le hubieran formulado esta pregunta y, durante unos instantes, creí que no me respondería. Sin embargo, Jasper exhaló con lentitud un suspiro y su mirada se apartó de la mía para deslizarse por el campamento.

— De quedarme aquí — respondió por fin—. De quedarme hasta que no pueda pertenecer a ningún otro lugar.

— ¿Y a qué lugar quieres pertenecer? — pregunté yo en un susurro.

Su expresión cambió a la velocidad de un rayo mientras la diversión se reflejaba en su mirada.

— A cualquier lugar en el que no me quieran.

* * *

><p><em>O.o que misterioso se torna Jasper, Bella cada vez se siente mas atraida a el y ya empieza a adaptarse a su nuevo hogar...¿que les parece la historia? ¿la odiaron desde el primero o cada vez se van adentrando mas en ella? ¿reviews?<em>


	4. Capitulo 3

_los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la trama a Lisa Kleypas._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3<strong>

Pasé la mayor parte del verano en compañía de Maria; ajustándome a sus planes, los cuales, aunque no fueron nada extraordinario, resultaron agradables. Fuimos en bicicleta hasta la ciudad, exploramos campos, barrancos y cuevas y pasamos tardes enteras en su dormitorio escuchando a Nirvana. Para mi decepción, apenas vi a Japer, quien estaba siempre trabajando o armando camorra, como decía con amargura la señora Judie, su madre.

Yo me preguntaba cuánta camorra podía armarse en una ciudad tan pequeña como Welcome y, mientras tanto, intenté recabar toda la información que pude de Maria. Por lo visto, era creencia común que Japer Hale había nacido para crear problemas y que, tarde o temprano, se encontraría con ellos. De momento, sus delitos no eran más que faltas e infracciones menores que eran el reflejo de la frustración que se ocultaba bajo su naturaleza bondadosa. Maria me contó con entusiasmo que Japer había sido visto con chicas bastante mayores que él y que corrían rumores de que había tenido una aventura amorosa con una mujer madura de la ciudad.

— ¿Ha estado enamorado alguna vez? — no pude evitar preguntarle.

Maria me respondió que no, que, según Japer, enamorarse era lo último que necesitaba, pues entorpecería sus planes, los cuales consistían en irse de Welcome en cuanto Maria y sus hermanos crecieran algo más y pudieran ayudar a su madre.

Resultaba difícil comprender cómo alguien como la señora Judie había tenido unos hijos tan indómitos. Ella era una mujer disciplinada que recelaba del placer en cualquiera de sus formas. Sus facciones angulosas eran como una balanza antigua en la que la sumisión y el orgullo severo pesaban por igual. La señora Judie era alta y de aspecto frágil, con unas muñecas tan delgadas que se diría que podían quebrarse como la rama de un álamo. Y era una prueba viviente de que no se puede confiar en una cocinera delgaducha. Su idea de preparar una cena era abrir unas latas y escarbar en busca de restos en el cajón de las verduras. Ninguna zanahoria mustia ni ramita de apio petrificada escapaba de su escrutinio.

Después de una comida que consistió en unas sobras de salchichas ahumadas mezcladas con judías verdes enlatadas sobre unas tostadas recalentadas y un trozo de pastel helado con galletas pasadas de postre, aprendí a irme a mi casa nada más oír el golpeteo de las cacerolas en la cocina. Curiosamente, sus hijos no parecían darse cuenta o no parecía importarles lo espantosa que era la comida, y todo macarrón enmohecido, cualquier partícula suspendida sobre la gelatina o los trozos de grasa o cartílago desaparecían de sus platos antes de cinco minutos.

Los sábados, los Hale comían fuera, pero no en la cafetería o en el restaurante mexicano de la ciudad, sino en la carnicería de Earl. Aquel día de la semana, el carnicero echaba todos los restos y pedazos que no había vendido durante la semana, como salchichas, costillas, rabos y orejas de cerdo, en una olla enorme. «Todo menos los gruñidos», solía decir Earl con una sonrisa burlona. Earl era un hombre muy corpulento, con unas manazas como guantes de béisbol y un rostro tan encarnado como el jamón salado.

Después de verter los restos de la semana en la olla, Earl los cubría con agua para hervirlos. Por veinticinco centavos, podías escoger lo que quisieras y Earl lo ponía en un trozo de papel alimentario junto con una rodaja de pan de molde y te lo comías en la mesa de linóleo que había en un rincón. En la carnicería nada se desperdiciaba y, cuando los clientes habían terminado de comer, Earl cogía todo lo que quedaba, lo trituraba, añadía sémola de maíz y lo vendía como alimento para perros.

Los Hale eran extremadamente pobres, pero nadie se refería a ellos como fracasados. La señora Judie era una mujer respetable y temerosa de Dios, lo que elevaba a la familia al grado de pobres. Parece una distinción mínima, pero en Welcome muchas puertas se te abrían si eras pobre, pero se te cerraban si eras un fracasado.

Como funcionaría de la única oficina de la Administración Pública de Welcome, la señora Judie ganaba lo justo para proporcionar un techo a sus hijos, y los ingresos de Japer complementaban su escaso sueldo. Un día, le pregunté a Maria dónde estaba su padre, y ella me contó que se encontraba en el centro penitenciario de Texarkana, aunque nunca había conseguido averiguar qué había hecho para que lo ingresaran allí.

Quizás el turbulento pasado de la familia había empujado a la señora Judie a asistir a misa con una regularidad inquebrantable. Acudía a la iglesia los domingos por la mañana y los miércoles por la tarde y siempre se sentaba en uno de los tres primeros bancos, que es donde la presencia de Dios es más intensa. Como la mayoría de los habitantes de Welcome, la señora Judie extraía conclusiones de la forma de ser de las personas según su religión. Yo la desconcerté cuando le conté que mi madre y yo no íbamos a la iglesia.

— Pero ¿vosotras qué sois? — insistió ella, hasta que al final le contesté que creía que éramos baptistas no practicantes.

Mi respuesta condujo a otra pregunta delicada.

— ¿Baptistas progresistas o baptistas reformadas?

Yo no estaba segura de cuál era la diferencia, de modo que le contesté que creía que éramos baptistas progresistas. La señora Judie arrugó la frente mientras me explicaba que, en ese caso, deberíamos asistir a la iglesia baptista Primera de Main, aunque, por lo que ella sabía, durante el servicio de los domingos actuaban bandas de rock y un coro de chicas.

Cuando, más tarde, le conté la conversación a Miss Marva y me quejé de que «no practicante» quería decir que no tenía que ir a misa, ella me contestó que esta opción no existía en Welcome y que, para el caso, también podía ir con ella y Bobby Ray, su novio, a la iglesia del Cordero de Dios de la calle Sur, pues, aunque era de confesionalidad libre y tocaba un guitarrista en lugar de un organista, ofrecía la mejor comida comunitaria de todo Welcome.

Mi madre no presentó ninguna objeción a que acudiera a la iglesia con Miss Marva y Bobby Ray aunque, por el momento, ella prefería continuar siendo no practicante. Pronto adquirí la costumbre de presentarme en la casa de Miss Marva los domingos por la mañana a las ocho en punto y, después de desayunar tortas con salchichas o_ pancakes _de almendras de pacana, iba con ella y Bobby Ray a la iglesia del Cordero de Dios.

Como Miss Marva no tenía hijos ni nietos, decidió acogerme bajo su tutela y, cuando averiguó que mi único vestido de los domingos me iba demasiado corto y estrecho, se ofreció a confeccionarme uno. Yo pasé una hora feliz hurgando en el montón de retales de telas que Miss Marva guardaba en su sala de la costura, hasta que encontré un rollo de tela roja estampada con pequeñas margaritas blancas y amarillas. En apenas dos horas, Miss Marva confeccionó para mí un sencillo vestido sin mangas con cuello de bañera. Yo me lo probé y contemplé mi imagen en el espejo de cuerpo entero que había en el interior de la puerta de su dormitorio. Para mi deleite, realzaba mis curvas adolescentes y me hacía parecer más mayor.

— ¡Oh, Miss Marva, es usted la mejor! — Exclamé con alegría mientras rodeaba sus robustas formas con mis brazos—. ¡Mil gracias! No, ¡mogollón de gracias!

— De nada — respondió ella—. No puedo llevar a una muchacha a la iglesia en pantalones, ¿no crees?

Con ingenuidad, creí que, cuando llevara el vestido a casa, a mi madre le encantaría el regalo de Miss Marva; en cambio, al verlo mi madre montó en cólera y soltó una perorata acerca de la caridad y los vecinos metomentodo. Mi madre gritó y tembló de rabia hasta que yo rompí a llorar y Phil salió de la casa para ir a comprar más cerveza. Yo alegué que se trataba de un regalo, que no tenía ningún vestido y que pensaba conservarlo dijera lo que dijera ella; sin embargo, mi madre me arrebató el vestido de las manos, lo introdujo en una bolsa de plástico y se dirigió a la casa de Miss Marva llena de indignación.

Yo lloré hasta que no pude más; creía que no podría volver a visitar a Miss Marva y me preguntaba por qué tenía que tener a la madre más egoísta del mundo, cuyo orgullo significaba más que la salvación espiritual de su hija. Era del dominio público que las chicas no podíamos acudir a la iglesia en pantalones, lo que significaba que yo continuaría siendo una pagana, viviría alejada del Señor y, lo peor de todo, me perdería las mejores comunitarias de Welcome.

Sin embargo, algo ocurrió mientras mi madre estaba en la casa de Miss Marva y, cuando regresó, su rostro estaba relajado, su voz sonaba calmada, conservaba mi vestido nuevo en la bolsa y tenía los ojos rojos, como si hubiera estado llorando.

— Toma, Bella — declaró con voz ausente mientras me entregaba la bolsa de plástico—, puedes quedarte con el vestido. Ponlo en la lavadora, y añade una cucharada de bicarbonato para que se vaya el olor a tabaco.

— ¿Has..., has hablado con Miss Marva? — me atreví a preguntar yo.

— Sí, he hablado con ella, y es una mujer bondadosa, Bella. — Una sonrisa irónica curvó la comisura de sus labios—. Pintoresca pero bondadosa.

— Entonces, ¿puedo ir a la iglesia con ella?

Mi madre se recogió la larga melena rubia en la nuca con una goma de pelo, apoyó la espalda en la encimera de la cocina y me observó de una forma pensativa.

— Daño no te va a hacer, eso seguro.

— Es verdad — asentí yo.

Mi madre abrió los brazos y yo, obedeciendo de inmediato su invitación, corrí hasta que mi cuerpo estuvo totalmente pegado al de ella. No había nada mejor que un abrazo de mi madre. Yo sentí la presión de sus labios en la parte superior de mi cabeza y el suave movimiento de su mejilla cuando sonrió.

— Tienes el pelo de tu padre — murmuró mi madre mientras acariciaba mi pelo oscuro y enredado.

— Ojalá tuviera el tuyo — respondí con la voz amortiguada por la delicada suavidad de su cuerpo.

Yo absorbí su delicioso olor a té y a piel con cierto toque a polvos de maquillaje.

— No, tu pelo es muy bonito, Bella.

Yo me quedé quieta, en silencio y pegada a ella mientras deseaba que aquel momento no terminara. Su voz era un murmullo bajo y agradable y su pecho subía y bajaba junto a mi oreja.

— Cariño, ya sé que no entiendes por qué me he enfadado tanto con lo del vestido, pero es que... no quiero que nadie piense que necesitas cosas que yo no puedo comprarte.

«¡Pero yo necesitaba un vestido!», estuve a punto de decir; sin embargo, mantuve la boca cerrada y asentí con la cabeza.

— Creí que Marva te lo había dado porque le dabas lástima — explicó mi madre—, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que se trataba de un regalo entre amigas.

— No entiendo por qué era tan grave — murmuré yo.

Mi madre me apartó un poco y me miró con fijeza a los ojos.

— La lástima va de la mano con el desprecio. No lo olvides nunca, Bella. No aceptes limosna ni ayuda de nadie, porque esto les da derecho a menospreciarte.

— ¿Y qué ocurre si necesito ayuda?

Ella sacudió enseguida la cabeza.

— Sean cuales sean las dificultades con las que te encuentres, siempre podrás salir adelante tú sola, sólo trabaja duro y utiliza la cabeza. Tú eres muy inteligente... — Mi madre se interrumpió para coger mi rostro entre sus manos. Mis mejillas quedaron atrapadas entre la calidez de sus dedos—. Cuando crezcas, quiero que seas autosuficiente, pues la mayoría de las mujeres no lo son y quedan a merced de los demás.

— ¿Tú eres autosuficiente, mamá?

Mi pregunta incomodó a mi madre, quien se ruborizó, separó las manos de mi rostro y tardó un buen rato en contestar.

— Lo intento — respondió en un susurro y esbozó una sonrisa amarga que erizó el vello de mis brazos.

Mientras mi madre preparaba la cena, yo salí a dar un paseo. Cuando llegué a la casa de Miss Marva, el ardiente calor de la tarde había chupado toda mi energía.

Llamé a la puerta y Miss Marva me indicó que entrara. Un viejo aparato de aire acondicionado traqueteaba en su estantería, encima de la ventana, y lanzaba aire frío hacia el sofá, donde Miss Marva bordaba.

— ¡Hola, Miss Marva!

Yo sentía hacia ella un nuevo respeto a causa de la misteriosa influencia que había ejercido en mi temperamental madre.

Miss Marva me indicó que me sentara a su lado y el peso combinado de nuestros cuerpos hizo que el cojín del sofá se hundiera y los muelles chirriaran.

La televisión estaba en marcha y una locutora con el pelo perfectamente cortado a lo paje estaba de pie frente al mapa de un país extranjero. Yo la escuché sólo a medias, pues no sentía interés por lo que estuviera sucediendo en un lugar tan lejano de Tejas.

«... de momento constituye el ataque más encarnizado al palacio del emir. La guardia real contuvo a los asaltantes iraquíes el tiempo suficiente para que la familia real huyera... preocupación por los miles de turistas occidentales a quienes, de momento, no se les ha permitido abandonar Kuwait...»

Yo me concentré en el bastidor circular que Miss Marva sostenía en las manos. Estaba bordando un cojín que, cuando estuviera terminado, parecería una rodaja enorme de tomate. Al percibir mi interés, Miss Marva me preguntó:

— ¿Sabes bordar, Bella?

— No, señora.

— Pues deberías aprender, nada relaja más los nervios que bordar.

— Yo no padezco de los nervios — respondí.

Ella contestó que lo haría cuando fuera más mayor, colocó el bastidor en mi regazo y me enseñó a pasar la aguja por los agujeritos de la tela. Yo percibía el calor de sus manos venosas sobre las mías y su olor a galletas y tabaco.

— Una buena bordadora logra que la parte de atrás tenga tan buen aspecto como la de delante — me explicó Miss Marva. Juntas nos inclinamos sobre la enorme rodaja de tomate y yo di unas cuantas puntadas de color rojo intenso—. ¡Buen trabajo! — alabó ella—. Mira qué bien has tensado el hilo, ni demasiado fuerte ni demasiado flojo.

Yo seguí bordando un rato más. Miss Marva me observó con paciencia y no me regañó, aunque realicé mal algunas puntadas. Yo intenté pasar el hilo de lana verde pálido por todos los agujeritos teñidos del mismo color. Si miraba de cerca el bordado, parecía que los puntos y las manchas de color habían sido teñidos al azar, pero cuando me alejaba y lo miraba con perspectiva, el dibujo adquiría sentido y formaba una imagen completa.

— Miss Marva... — empecé yo mientras me reclinaba en el extremo del mullido sofá y me rodeaba las rodillas con los brazos.

— Si vas a poner los pies en el sofá, quítate los zapatos.

— Sí, señora. Miss Marva, ¿qué ocurrió cuando mi madre vino a verla?

Una de las cosas que me gustaba de Miss Marva era que siempre respondía mis preguntas con franqueza.

— Tu madre vino echando chispas y muy enfadada por el vestido que te había hecho, de modo que le expliqué que no pretendía ofenderla y le dije que me lo quedaría. Después le serví un te con hielo, continuamos charlando y enseguida me di cuenta de que no estaba enfadada por el vestido,

— ¿Ah, no? — pregunté dubitativa.

— No, Bella, sólo necesitaba hablar con alguien, alguien que comprendiera la pesada carga que lleva.

Aquella era la primera vez que yo hablaba de mi madre con otro adulto.

— ¿Qué carga?

— Es una madre trabajadora que cría sola a su hija, y ésta es una de las situaciones más duras que existen.

— No está sola, tiene a Phil.

Miss Marva soltó una risita socarrona.

— Cuéntame, ¿Phil ayuda mucho a tu madre?

Yo reflexioné acerca de las responsabilidades de Phil, que consistían, principalmente, en conseguir cerveza y deshacerse de las latas. También, entre práctica y práctica de tiro con otros hombres del campamento en los flamencos de madera, dedicaba mucho tiempo a limpiar sus armas. En esencia, la función de Phil en nuestra casa era puramente ornamental.

— No mucho — admití yo—, pero ¿por qué permite mi madre que se quede con nosotras si es tan inútil?

— Por la misma razón que yo estoy con Bobby Ray. A veces, una mujer necesita la compañía de un hombre, por muy inútil que éste sea.

Aunque conocía poco a Bobby Ray, a mí me caía bastante bien. Bobby era un hombre afable y mayor que olía a colonia de supermercado y a desengrasante. Aunque no vivía, de una forma oficial, en la casa de Miss Marva, pasaba allí la mayor parte del tiempo. Parecían uno de esos matrimonios que llevan mucho tiempo casados, de modo que deduje que estaban enamorados.

— ¿Usted quiere a Bobby Ray, Miss Marva?

Mi pregunta la hizo sonreír.

— A veces, sí. Cuando me lleva a la cafetería, o cuando me frota los pies mientras vemos la televisión los domingos por la noche. Supongo que lo quiero unos diez minutos al día.

— ¿Sólo?

— Son unos buenos diez minutos.

Poco tiempo después, mi madre echó a Phil de casa, aunque la verdad es que no constituyó una sorpresa para nadie. El grado de tolerancia hacia los holgazanes era muy alto en el campamento, pero Phil se había distinguido como un vago de primera categoría y todos sabían que una mujer como mi madre podía conseguir a alguien mejor. La cuestión consistía en cuál sería la última gota que colmaría el vaso, aunque no creo que nadie pensara que ésta sería un emú.

Los emús no son aves oriundas de Tejas, aunque, por la cifra de ejemplares domésticos y salvajes que hay en el país, cualquiera podría pensar lo contrario. De hecho, se considera que Tejas es la capital del mundo de los emús. Todo empezó a finales de los ochenta, cuando unos granjeros introdujeron en el estado unos ejemplares del enorme pájaro no volador con la intención de reemplazar a las reses en la producción industrial de carne. Debían de ser unos comerciantes con mucha labia, porque convencieron a todos aquellos con quienes hablaron de que pronto todo el mundo estaría ansioso por comprar aceite, piel y carne de emú. De modo que los criadores de estas aves vendieron ejemplares a otros criadores hasta que, en determinado momento, una pareja reproductora llegó a costar unos treinta y cinco mil dólares.

Más adelante, cuando, en contra de lo esperado, el público no aceptó la idea de reemplazar las Big Mac de ternera por las Big Bird de carne de ave, los precios cayeron en picado y docenas de criadores de emús dejaron en libertad al inútil animal. Cuando la pasión por los emús estaba en pleno apogeo, los granjeros los tenían encerradas en extensos pastos vallados y, como cualquier otro animal confinado en una zona limitada, de vez en cuando, alguno de ellos encontraba la forma de escapar.

Por lo que sé, el encuentro de Phil con el emú tuvo lugar en una de esas carreteras estrechas que hay por todo el país en medio de ninguna parte. Phil regresaba de una partida de caza de palomas en la que alguien lo había dejado participar. La temporada de caza de las palomas transcurre de principios de septiembre a finales de octubre y, si no dispones de un coto propio, puedes pagar a alguien para que te permita cazar en el suyo. Los mejores cotos para la caza de las palomas disponen de campos cubiertos de girasoles o de maíz y un estanque, al cual acuden las palomas en un vuelo rápido y bajo y agitando las alas.

Para participar en aquella partida de caza, Phil tenía que pagar setenta y cinco dólares, y mi madre se los dio para librarse de él durante unos días. Esperábamos que Phil tuviera suerte y cazara algunas palomas que nos comeríamos con bacón y jalapeños. Por desgracia, aunque Phil tenía muy buena puntería cuando el objetivo estaba quieto, no conseguía acertar a un blanco en movimiento.

Camino de vuelta a casa, con las manos vacías y el cañón de la escopeta todavía caliente, Phil tuvo que parar la camioneta porque un emú de cuello azul y unos dos metros de altura se había detenido en medio de la carretera. Phil tocó la bocina y gritó para que la criatura se apartara, pero el emú no se movía, sólo estaba allí, plantado en medio de la carretera y mirándolo con sus redondos y brillantes ojos amarillos. Ni siquiera se movió cuando Phil disparó al aire con su escopeta; o era tonto o demasiado inocente para tener miedo.

Mientras contemplaba con impotencia al animal, Phil debió de pensar que se parecía mucho a una gallina gigante con patas largas y también se le debió de ocurrir que había mucha carne para comer en aquella ave; digamos que unas mil veces más que en un puñado de las diminutas pechugas de las palomas. Incluso, a diferencia de éstas, el emú no se movía, de modo que, en un intento por restaurar su masculinidad herida y con la puntería afinada gracias a horas de práctica con los flamencos, Phil apoyó la escopeta en el hombro e hizo saltar por los aires la cabeza del animal.

Phil regresó a casa con el enorme cuerpo del ave en la parte trasera de la camioneta y esperando ser recibido como un héroe.

Yo estaba leyendo en el patio cuando oí el familiar traqueteo de la camioneta y el motor que se apagaba, de modo que me dirigí a la entrada de la casa para preguntarle a Phil si había cazado alguna paloma. Sin embargo, en lugar de palomas vi un cuerpo enorme de plumas grises en el suelo de la camioneta y la camisa y los pantalones de Phil manchados de sangre, como si hubiera estado sacrificando reses en lugar de cazando palomas.

— ¡Eh, mira! — exclamó él con una amplia sonrisa mientras giraba su gorra hasta colocar la visera hacia atrás.

— ¿Qué es esto? — pregunté desconcertada, y me acerqué al animal para examinarlo.

Él adoptó una sutil pose de orgullo.

— He cazado un avestruz.

Yo arrugué la nariz al percibir el olor a sangre fresca que flotaba, denso y dulzón, en el aire.

— Creo que esto no es un avestruz, Phil, sino un emú.

— Es lo mismo. — Phil se encogió de hombros y su sonrisa se amplió cuando mi madre apareció en el umbral de la puerta—. ¡Eh, cariño, mira lo que ha traído a casa papaíto!

Yo nunca había visto abrirse tanto los ojos de mi madre.

— ¡Mierda! — Exclamó mi madre—. ¿De dónde demonios has sacado este emú, Phil?

— Le he pegado un tiro en la carretera — respondió él con orgullo, pues había confundido el impacto que había sufrido mi madre con la admiración—. Esta noche cenaremos bien. Dicen que sabe a vaca.

— ¡Como mínimo, este bicho debe de valer quince mil dólares! — exclamó mi madre, y se llevó una mano al corazón como para evitar que saliera de su pecho.

— Ya no — no pude evitar comentar.

Mi madre lanzó una mirada furiosa a Phil.

— ¡Has destruido la propiedad privada de alguien!

— Nadie lo descubrirá — respondió él—. Vamos, cariño, abre la puerta para que pueda meterlo adentro y descuartizarlo.

— ¡De ninguna forma vas a meter este animal en mi casa, loco estúpido! ¡Llévatelo! ¡Ahora! Vas a conseguir que nos arresten a los dos.

Phil se sentía dolido y perplejo por la falta de valoración de su regalo. Yo percibí que se avecinaba una tormenta, murmuré algo acerca de regresar al patio y me escabullí hasta quedar oculta tras la casa. Durante los minutos que siguieron, lo más probable es que la mayoría de los habitantes de Bluebonnet Ranch oyeran a mi madre gritar que ya tenía bastante y que no pensaba aguantarlo ni un minuto más. Después desapareció en el interior de la casa, rebuscó en los armarios durante un rato, volvió a salir con un montón de tejanos, botas y ropa interior de hombre y lo tiró todo al suelo.

— ¡Coge tus cosas y lárgate de aquí ahora mismo!

— ¿Y tú me llamas loco? — Gritó Phil a su vez—. ¡Estás como una cabra, mujer! Y deja de tirar mis cosas como... ¡Eh, para ya!

Entonces se produjo una lluvia de camisetas, revistas de caza y cajas de cerveza vacías: los residuos de la vida de ocio de Phil. Él, resoplando y maldiciendo, cogió los objetos del suelo y los echó en el interior de la camioneta.

En menos de diez minutos, Phil se alejaba de la casa mientras las ruedas de su camioneta giraban enloquecidas y la grava salía despedida hacia atrás. Lo único que quedó de el fue un emú sin cabeza abandonado frente a la puerta de la casa.

Mi madre tenía el rostro encendido y respiraba con pesadez.

— ¡Gilipollas inútil! — murmuró—. Debería haberme librado de él hace ya mucho tiempo... Un emú, por el amor de Dios...

— Mamá, ¿Phil se ha ido para siempre? — pregunté mientras me acercaba a su lado.

— ¡Sí! — contestó ella con vehemencia.

Yo contemplé el cuerpo enorme del animal.

— ¿Que vamos a hacer con el emú?

— No tengo ni idea. — Mi madre se alisó el rubio cabello—. Pero tenemos que librarnos de las pruebas del delito. Esta ave era muy valiosa para alguien, y yo no voy a pagar por ella.

— Alguien debería comérsela — sugerí yo.

Mi madre sacudió la cabeza y murmuró con voz grave:

— Esto es algo más que un atropello accidental.

Yo reflexioné durante unos instantes y, al final, me llegó la inspiración:

— Los Hale.

Mi madre me miró a los ojos y, de una forma gradual, una sonrisa reticente reemplazó su ceño.

— Tienes razón, ve a buscar a Japer.

Según nos contaron los Hale más adelante, aquello constituyó más que un festín... Y duró días y días. Bistecs de emú, estofado de emú, bocadillos de emú, chile con emú... Japer llevó el animal a la carnicería de Karl, quien, tras prometer una confidencialidad absoluta, se lo pasó en grande descuartizándolo, cortándolo en filetes y preparando carne picada.

La señora Judie incluso nos hizo llegar un guiso de emú cocinado con patatas fritas y verduras. Yo lo probé y me pareció uno de los platos más logrados de la señora Judie, sin embargo, mi madre, quien me observaba con recelo, de repente empalideció, salió corriendo de la cocina y se fue a vomitar al lavabo.

— Lo siento mamá — declaré con preocupación a través de la puerta—, no comeré más estofado si te hace sentir mal. Lo echaré a la basura, lo...

— No es por el estofado — replicó mi madre con voz gutural.

Yo la oí escupir y a continuación oí el gorgoteo del agua del retrete. Después, mi madre abrió el grifo del lavamanos y se lavó los dientes.

— ¿Qué te pasa, mamá, has cogido un virus?

— No.

— ¿Entonces...?

— Ya hablaremos de esto en otro momento, cariño. Ahora mismo necesito un poco de... — Mi madre volvió a escupir—. Intimidad.

— Sí, mamá.

Me extrañó que mi madre le contara a Miss Marva que estaba embarazada antes que a ninguna otra persona, incluida yo. A pesar de que eran muy diferentes, se habían hecho amigas en muy poco tiempo. Cuando estaban juntas era como ver a un cisne en compañía de un pájaro carpintero de cresta roja, pero, bajo su aspecto dispar, ambas tenían en común una gran entereza. Las dos eran mujeres fuertes que estaban dispuestas a pagar el precio que exigía su independencia.

Una noche, mientras mi madre hablaba en la cocina con Miss Marva, quien nos había traído un pastel de melocotón con varias capas de bizcocho empapado en zumo, descubrí el secreto de mi madre. Yo estaba sentada frente al televisor con un plato y una cuchara en el regazo y oí algunas de las palabras que susurraban.

—... no sé por qué tendría que contárselo... — le dijo mi madre a Miss Marva.

— Pero es su deber ayudarte...

— ¡Oh, no...! — Mi madre volvió a bajar la voz y sólo pude oír algunas palabras aquí y allá—:... mía, no tiene nada que ver con él...

— No te resultará fácil.

— Lo sé, pero tengo a quién acudir si las cosas se ponen realmente mal.

Yo comprendí cuál era el tema de su conversación. Antes ya había percibido algunas señales, como el estómago revuelto de mi madre o el hecho de que había acudido dos veces al médico en el plazo de una semana. Todos mis deseos y esperanzas de tener a alguien a quien amar, de tener una familia, por fin habían sido escuchados. Noté una presión en la parte de atrás de la garganta, como si tuviera ganas de llorar. Me sentía tan feliz que quería dar saltos de alegría.

Sin embargo, permanecí inmóvil mientras me esforzaba en oír más fragmentos de la conversación. De algún modo, mi madre debió de percibir la intensidad de mi deseo, porque fijó la mirada en mí e interrumpió la conversación con Miss Marva para indicarme en tono desinteresado:

— Bella, ve a ducharte.

Yo no podía creer lo normal que sonó mi voz, tan normal como la de mi madre.

— No me hace falta ducharme.

— Entonces ve a leer algo. ¡Vamos, ahora!

— Sí, mamá.

Yo me dirigí con desgana al lavabo mientras cientos de preguntas cruzaban por mi mente: alguien a quien acudir... ¿Un antiguo novio? ¿Uno de los familiares de los que nunca hablaba? Yo sabía que aquella persona estaba relacionada con la vida secreta de mi madre, la que había llevado antes de que yo naciera y me prometí en silencio que, cuando fuera mayor, averiguaría todo lo que pudiera acerca de aquella etapa de su vida.

Esperé con impaciencia que mi madre me contara la noticia, pero después de seis semanas de espera inútil, decidí preguntárselo directamente. Nos dirigíamos al supermercado en el Honda Civic plateado que teníamos desde que me alcanzaba la memoria. Hacía poco que mi madre lo había llevado al taller para que le hicieran una puesta a punto: le habían arreglado las rascadas y las abolladuras, lo habían pintado y le habían cambiado las pastillas del freno, de modo que estaba como nuevo. Mi madre también había comprado ropa nueva para mí, una mesa con sillas y una sombrilla para el patio y un televisor de primera mano. Según me explicó, la compañía de patentes le había concedido una prima.

Nuestra vida siempre había transcurrido así, a veces teníamos que contar hasta el último centavo, pero, de repente, nos llegaba algún extra como caído del cielo: una prima, un pequeño premio de la lotería o algo de dinero que un familiar lejano había dejado en herencia a mi madre. Yo nunca me atreví a preguntarle acerca de aquellas entradas inesperadas de dinero, pero, conforme fui creciendo, me di cuenta de que siempre ocurrían justo después de una de sus misteriosas desapariciones. Cada pocos meses, quizá dos veces al año, mi madre me enviaba a dormir a casa de algún vecino y ella se marchaba durante todo el día, aunque a veces no regresaba hasta la mañana siguiente. Cuando volvía, reaprovisionaba la despensa y la nevera, compraba ropa nueva, pagaba deudas pendientes y salíamos a comer fuera.

— Mamá, ¿vas a tener un bebé, verdad? — le pregunté mientras observaba sus facciones severas pero delicadas.

Mi madre me lanzó una mirada estupefacta y el coche realizó un ligero viraje. Entonces ella volvió la atención a la carretera y sujetó el volante con fuerza.

— ¡Santo cielo, casi haces que tengamos un accidente!

— ¿Vas a tenerlo? — insistí yo.

Ella permaneció en silencio unos instantes y, cuando contestó, su voz temblaba un poco.

— Sí, Bella.

— ¿Un niño o una niña?

— Todavía no lo sé.

— ¿Lo vamos a compartir con Phil?

— No, Bella, no es hijo de Phil, ni de ningún otro hombre, sólo nuestro.

Yo me relajé en el asiento mientras mi madre me lanzaba una rápida mirada a través del silencio.

— Bella... — declaró con esfuerzo—, ambas tendremos que realizar algunos ajustes en nuestras vidas... Algunos sacrificios. Lo siento. Yo no lo planeé.

— Lo entiendo, mamá.

— ¿Ah, sí? — Mi madre rió entre dientes sin ganas—. Pues yo no estoy segura de entenderlo.

— ¿Cómo llamaremos al bebé? — pregunté yo.

— Ni siquiera he empezado a pensar en eso.

— Tenemos que comprar uno de esos libros de nombres para bebés.

Yo pensaba leer todos los nombres que existían. Nuestro bebé tendría un nombre largo y que sonara importante; uno de esos nombres que aparecían en las obras de Shakespeare; un nombre gracias al cual todo el mundo supiera lo especial que él o ella era.

— No esperaba que te tomaras tan bien la noticia — comentó mi madre.

— Estoy contenta — respondí yo—. Muy contenta.

— ¿Porqué?

— Porque a partir de ahora ya no estaré sola.

Mi madre detuvo el coche en el aparcamiento, junto a otros vehículos recalentados por el sol, y apagó el motor. A mí me sabía mal haberle contestado aquello, porque su mirada parecía afligida. Mi madre alargó el brazo con lentitud y me apartó el cabello de la cara. Yo quería apretujarme contra su mano como un gato cuando lo acarician, pero mi madre creía en el espacio personal, en el suyo y en el de los demás, y no lo invadía con facilidad.

— Tú no estás sola — me dijo.

— Ya lo sé, mamá, pero todo el mundo tiene hermanos y hermanas, y yo siempre he querido tener a alguien con quien jugar y a quien cuidar. Seré una buena canguro. Ni siquiera tendrás que pagarme.

Gracias a esta afirmación, conseguí otra caricia en el cabello y, después, salimos del coche.

* * *

><p><em>asi que Bella tendrá un hermanito, lo que siempre había querido...¿les gusto el cap.? ¿me dejan un review?<em>


End file.
